


Jailbird

by Mistress_of_Microscopes



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Humor, Oneshot, germaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Microscopes/pseuds/Mistress_of_Microscopes
Summary: A silly one-shot of Opal Koboi in prison, enjoying her just desserts. Sometimes, that's just the kind of pick-me-up one needs. :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> I would have posted this yesterday, but I ended up being busier than expected. Also, I wrote this in high school, so fair warning. All my thanks to those who encouraged me to post this, you know who you are :D

### 

Jailbird

Opal Koboi stared blankly at the metal walls of her cell. So this was what she had been reduced to—the great Opal Koboi, CEO of Koboi Laboratories and empress of the world.

How she would love to wring that insolent Fowl boy’s neck! She had derived momentary satisfaction from eliminating Mervall and Descant, but it was fleeting, and tainted with something almost like regret. After all, without them, there was no one left to worship her as she was due, and no one to carry on her work.

Opal closed her eyes. So this was how she would end. Locked in a bare, squat LEP cell that had likely, at one time or another, housed brain-dead goblins or other such vermin. She shuddered, cringing as she felt the disgusting metal of the cell walls brush her shoulders. The cell had been built with a fairy’s stature in mind; with her new human form, Opal could barely move without touching some part of it. She could just feel the lowlife scum’s germs crawling up her fingers. She shuddered again. And again.

“Foaly! Foaly, you useless centaur, I know you’re watching me! How dare you put me in this filthy cell! Get me some disinfectant! Mark my words, I’ll get out of here, you’ll see! And when I do, you stupid LEP slobs will rue the day—”

Opal continued to howl at the cell walls, her shrieks rising steadily in pitch.

* * *

Far above Opal’s subterranean cell, in the comfort of his black-ops booth, Foaly smirked at his plasma screen. Maybe he could get someone to sneak some disinfectant down. There were people who owed him favors…If this was how worked up she was already, imagine how she would get if they put the disinfectant just out of reach! He could use the entertainment, considering how busy work had been lately…Foaly rubbed his hands together gleefully. The possibilities were endless…

“Foaly! Are you working?”

“Wha—Oh, hello there, Trubs, what can I do for you?” Foaly asked, quickly minimizing the video feed and pulling up a line of code.

Trouble scowled, successfully distracted. “For the last time, it’s Trouble! And Commander, at that!”

Foaly suppressed a smile. “Whatever you say, Commander, whatever you say.”


End file.
